Vaccine
by KeikaHotaru
Summary: A flu shot gone wrong brings Shizuo and Izaya to an unexpected predicament.
1. Chapter 1: Day 0

**Vaccine**

**Summary: **A flu shot gone wrong.

**Pairings: **Izaya x Shizuko, Shizuo x Kanra, Shizuo x Izaya

**Hotaru: **This is going to be one VERY weird story. It is based off of an RP I did with Keika. I played the part of Izaya and she played Shizuo…as all of our RPs go. Any other characters, we split in between ourselves. There is gender-bending in this story, but it's for a limited time period. As you may have seen above, there are hetero pairings, however, this story IS yaoi. You'll hopefully see why if you at least read through to chapter 2...which I will be converting to story format…tomorrow hopefully. Also, I am reading the novel right now, so this story will be based off of however far the anime got. However, future stories may have inclusion of the novel. Thank you for reading through this thing~

**Keika: **... What she said. Well, since she pretty much explained everything, I'll just leave it to you, the readers, to determine whether this should go on or not~. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Day 0**

Glasses glinting, Shinra held up a test tube to the light, viewing what was taking place inside the small cylinder. Whatever concoction the underground doctor was making, it couldn't be good. The liquid inside was bubbling and fizzing until what remained was a clear liquid. Once the last bubble popped, Shinra grabbed another object and emptied out the cylinder into what appeared to be a vaccination needle.

"Hopefully, I won't die anytime soon."

* * *

><p>A loud banging came from the door of Shinra's apartment as he was setting a tray down on his coffee table. "Ok, ok! I'm coming!" He made one last check on the needle to make sure he did not grab the wrong one before rushing towards the door to usher whoever it was on the other side in.<p>

Upon opening the door, he came face to face with an ever so irritated Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Shizuo! I have everything ready, come in, come in!" All he got in return for a greeting was a grunt of acknowledgment a mutterings of incoherencies. "Just take a seat on the couch. I'll get the shot ready."

The two men made their way to the couch, Shizuo plopping down heavily and Shinra ripping open a small disinfectant packet, producing a small piece of pre-moisturized cloth. "Roll up your sleeve please, Shizuo." The blonde absent mindedly rolled up his sleeve as instructed and presented his arm to Shinra who in turn prodded around, looking for a vein. Once one was located, Shinra proceeded to wipe at the small patch of skin before stabbing the needle into the designated area, injecting the modified vaccine. The other man didn't even wince at the slight sting of a needle breaking skin. Once the liquid was completely removed from the needle, Shinra pulled it out and placed it back on the tray.

Shinra grinned as he turned back to face Shizuo, "Ok, you're done now."

The taller of the two stood up and headed for the door. Right before he left, he turned back around to face the doctor. "That really was a flu shot right?"

Shinra froze and smiled uneasily at Shizuo, "Yes, what makes you think it wasn't?"

A glare of distrust was sent his way before the great Heiwajima Shizuo exited the apartment and the door was shut behind him.

"Well, technically half of it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo: <strong>Why… Am I getting this ominous feeling…?

**Keika: **This is Shinra we're talking about. SHINRA.

**Shizuo: **… True that…

**Izaya: **_sighs and smirks_Shizu-chan, you should really develop a brain sometimes.

**Shizuo: **HAH?

**Hotaru: **I totally agree with Izaya on this one, Shizuo; I mean, as Keika said—

**Keika: **This is SHINRA we're talking about. NEVER

**Hotaru: **GET

**Izaya: **A VACCINATION SHOT

**Keika/Hotaru/Izaya: **FROM SHINRA.

**Shizuo: **… So what's going to happen to me now…?

**Izaya: **Well, you're going to be— _gets hit by trashcans thrown by Keika and Hotaru_

**Shizuo: **… Isn't that my job…

**Keika/Hotaru: **IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENS TO SHIZU-CHAN, LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you for reading~!


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

**Vaccine**

**Hotaru: **Thank you all for your reviews~ I didn't think anyone would like this story honestly. *points at self* No self confidence whatsoever. Ah, yes, and as for pictures go, to give you a visual, I'll be putting a link in the next chapter...it might be 2 links… Oh yes, and I utterly fail at fight and action scenes- *shot*

**Keika: **I just checked the stats and I was like HOLY ****! Yeah. It exploded. And don't worry Tarucchi, I'm only good at romance scenes, not fight and action scenes- *gets bombed* …E…Enjoy… *dies*

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

Shinra grinned as he set a box outside Shizuo's apartment and slipped a piece of paper under the door, "I think you'll find these useful today."

* * *

><p>From the moment he woke up, he could sense something wrong.<p>

After smashing yet another alarm clock into smithereens, Shizuo groaned as he sat up on his bed. As he ran a hand through his hair, he felt like there was something off about this whole situation. His hair felt…heavier…

However, he thought nothing of it and proceeded to make his way to the bathroom, yawning as he went. And this time, he just couldn't help but notice that the yawn was pitched higher than normal.

This cued the strongest man of Ikebukuro to make a run for the bathroom.

"What the hell…"

The reflection that greeted his eyes was one unexpected image.

The first thing he noticed was the chest. It stood out in both definitions of the word. He, well, that noun wouldn't work anymore; _she_ gave it a hesitant poke, as if not believing her eyes.

The second thing he, now she, noticed was the hair. Oh the dreadful hair. Prior to this unexpected change, it had barely even reached her shoulders. However, the golden curls of hair now extended past her shoulders and ended at her waist.

And one final thing, the height. The damn height. Her once 185 cm (6'1") had now shrunk to a degradable 171 cm (5'7")

A flurry of emotions flew past her face before it settled on one. And that one was the intimidating glare she would usually shoot at Izaya. She stalked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Maybe a glass of milk would calm her down.

As she made her way into the kitchen, she glanced at the front door, where she located a piece of paper she did not recognize. Her curiosity pulled her to pick up the piece of paper. Shizuo's eyes skimmed over it quickly before she opened her door, where a brown box sat. She brought it in and set it on the ground, tearing it open.

"At least I still have my stren…gth…"

What she saw in the box sent her in a fit of rage as a few veins pop.

"SHHHHHHINNNNNNNRAAAAAAAAAA!"

A few sets of the female version of her usual bartender clothes were what were in the box.

Shizuo hatefully grabbed a uniform and changed out of her sleeping attire, replacing the T-shirt in a blouse and vest along with the bowtie. The sweats she slept in the night before were changed to a skirt and a pair of pantyhose. To say that Shizuo's face was now burning with embarrassment would be the understatement of the century.

"I'm going to kill Shinra the next time I see him…"

Then came the shoes.

Shizuo looked in horror down at the high heels. Did Shinra really expect her to walk in those…monstrosities?

"I have nothing else to wear…"

She gulped in a deep breath before holding a hand on the wall and putting the heels on. Once she felt that she had stabled, she took a few hesitant steps before almost tumbling down in a face plant to the floor.

"Che. Work…right…"

After a few almost falls here and there, she deemed herself able to walk at least a little decently before making her way out the door. Once she entered the busy streets, she could feel stares from all directions. She blushed and growled, "Stop looking at me, dammit."

* * *

><p>Shizuo lit a cigarette to calm her nerves before making her way over to Tom, "Good morning, Tom-san…"<p>

The man turned around to face whoever had called out his name. What he saw was something that he thought was absolutely impossible in the world, Shizuo as a girl. He responded unsurely, "Shizuo…?"

"Mm…yes…"she said, trying to formulate a response that was understandable, "Lots of things happened…and then this happened…and then there was a flu shot…"

A moment of silence followed after Shizuo trailed off before Tom broke it, "I see…I don't think I want the details…do I…?"

A shake of the head confirmed Tom's question before Shizuo suddenly tensed and a frown formed on her face. "I smell the flea…"

And as if cued, Izaya skipped around and corner and froze upon spotting Shizuo's…new attire. His face quickly melted into a smirk.

"Oh~? Shizu-chan? I never knew you were into _crossdressing_~."

A vein popped in Shizuo's temple before she ripped out a nearby stop sign and flung it at Izaya, "DIE." However, as always, the sign missed its mark and it sailed past Izaya.

"Shizu-chan is a girl now~?" he questioned in between giggles, "Shizu-chan actually fits you now Shizuo~…or should I say, ShizuKO."

Silence.

"IZAAAAAAAYAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" came Shizuo's battle cry before she launched a vending machine. Izaya smirked at his success in riling Shizuo up and side-stepped, the vending machine crashing who knows where.

"Are you _shorter_ than me now?" Izaya trolled, "Without your…_high heels_?"

"GAHHHHH. SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" She yelled out while launching anything she could get her hands on, a tear unknowingly welling from the corner of an eye.

Izaya laughed as he dodged every single item Shizuo attempted to bring him down with. It was all to fun to toy with the monster! He jumped around; twirling here and there just to piss her off before he noticed the single tiny tear that had formed and his face fell to one of confusion, "Shizu-chan…?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. _ESPECIALLY_ IN THIS FORM, DAMN IT ALL!" She spat out and threw one final object, which happened to be a car, before stalking off, leaving Izaya to stand alone on the street in confusion.

Izaya watched Shizuo's retreating form, utterly confused. He hated being confused. He hated not knowing. A deep frown etched in his face, trying to piece together the information.

"Shinra….."

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru: <strong>Before we head off to the post-script, I'll point out right now why I'm naming chapters by Days…you'll see in the next chapter! Pwhaha, I'm so evil. But it'll make sense soon. And as I said, gender-bending…is for a limited time each day, that'll make sense in the next chapter too~.

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo: <strong>…Damn you all.

**Keika: **Damn you too.

**Izaya: **Finally my turn to appear~ But I must say, you look rather good as a girl—

**Shizuo: **SHUT UP LOUSE! _throws trashcan_

**Keika/Hotaru: **No littering, Shizu-chan.

**Shizuo: **DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMN IT!

**Hotaru: **I'm sorry but it's really fitting now… _smirk_

**Izaya: **Hahaha~! Well then…

**Izaya/Keika/Hotaru: **LEAVE A REVIEW FELLOW HUMANS~!

**Shizuo: **You guys are all dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

**Vaccine**

**Hotaru: **I'm sorry for not updating…I was having trouble trying to word this one. Heheh…This is going to be the end of Day 1. Have fun~

Some picture references…

This is Shizuo's outfit from the last chapter. But he has longer hair: www(dot)zerochan(dot)net/931821

His hair resembles this: www(dot)zerochan(dot)net/611792

And also, that first picture will be important…in the next chapter, so, REMEMBER IT.

This story will only get weirder, please take this warning to heart~ xD

And by the way…I hate how this chapter turned out…I'm sorry for the long delay. But, we're nearly done with the RP, that's why we delayed so long xD. Thanks for reading!

**Keika: **I should be the one who's apologizing… I was slacking and didn't feel like adding on the post script, which obviously delayed the whole thing. I. AM. AMAZING~

Well anyway; since Hotaru always says everything, I don't really need to explain SO I'LL JUST RANT ON~

No. I don't even have the energy to rant right now. sigh

Enjoy the chapter~!

No seriously, read it and enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Day 1**

Shinra was faced with a very unhappy Izaya.

As he pushed his way into Shinra's apartment, he asked the question that had been invading his mind repeatedly, "What did you do to Shizu-chan?"

"E-eh?" Everything about the underground doctor dripped of suspiciousness. Cold sweat pouring down his back, "I- I have no idea what you're talking about, Izaya! What happened to Sh—"

Before he even finished the sentence, Izaya had already sent a knife flying at the opposite wall, purposefully having it fly dangerously close to Shinra's face. Izaya's face darkened, looking at Shinra warningly.

"I might've added a bit of gender-bending potion to Shizuo's vaccine so I could see whether it works or not. Heh..heheheh?"

Silence.

"One week."

"Eh?"

"One week before your dead."

* * *

><p>"Damn heels."<p>

Shizuo had thought that walking to Shinra's wouldn't be very hard. Boy was she wrong; she stumbled every now and then, having to catch herself on the wall to prevent a direct face plan to the ground. No, heels were not fun at all.

She continued on, tripping now and then before the inevitable happened. A small pebble had rolled itself in front of her feet, which in turn, she stepped on. What happened next was a series of unexpected events.

"O-oi!"

Shizuo missed the wall completely and shut her eyes tightly for the impact that was due to come. But it never did. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up slightly, meeting a pair of very familiar red eyes. "Izaya…?"

The arms that were wrapped around her, that braced her from her fall retracted quickly once the owner of said arms made sure Shizuo was back on her feet. A faint blush powdered the informant's cheeks, "R-right…"

Shizuo gazed up at Izaya for a moment before quickly averting her gaze, her own blush creeping into existence, "T-thanks." She placed a hand on the wall again, taking a hesitant step forward. It clearly did not work, Shizuo collapsed right then and there, "My…ankle?"

Izaya shifted his gaze and looked down at Shizuo, frowning, "You need new clothes…your current ones…are quite interesting…"

Mirroring Izaya's frown, "Shut up before I kill you, flea." Once again, Shizuo attempted to stand up. She placed a hand on the wall again, this time taking a significant amount of weight off her injured foot. "Tsk."

A grin formed on the flea's face, "Come on. I'll get you some new clothes~."

After watching Shizuo's pathetic attempt on limping over to Izaya, he sighed and walked over, grabbing one of her arms and swinging it around his neck, supporting her as she walked. "How do the high heels feel~?"

"Terrifying," was the immediate reply.

A chuckle resounded from Izaya, " New shoes too then…"

"Why're you being so nice now?" Shizuo looked up at Izaya, thoroughly confused at his unexpected behavior.

A burning blush rose up onto his cheeks. He turned his head up to the sky in an attempt to hide it. "I… I can't leave a girl alone with a sprained ankle now can I~?"

"Tsk. It's so weird with people staring at me on the street. And especially you being _nice_ to _me_." She scowls.

"Natural reflex when you are so hot right now."

Silence.

A bright red blush that could shame a tomato rose up onto Shizuo's cheeks, "Wh-What?"

"Forget I said anything." Izaya, which his face also burning, suddenly turned Shizuo left and pushed him into a shoe store. "Let's get your shoes first~!"

* * *

><p>The end result of the day: 2 boxes of shoes and 5 large bags of clothes.<p>

When Izaya had said that he was going to buy Shizuo new clothes, he meant it.

He set the bags down on the couch. "Your things are on the couch Shizu-chan~."

Izaya received a sigh in reply, "I'm seriously getting freaked out by how the name is so fitting… Well, you can stay as long as you want, just go away before I get out from the shower." He waved casually without looking back at Izaya before heading into the bathroom

* * *

><p>Shizuo sighed again as she started removing her clothes to enter the shower. Once she took a step in, she froze and jumped back out, stepping in front of the mirror quickly.<p>

"Whaa?"

She was taller again.

Her hair was once again short.

But most importantly, her chest had shrunk back to the original size.

She, now back to he looked down at his phone that rested on the sink counter, the time read 8 PM.

"So a guy right now…at night…"

A vein pops in his temple.

"And a girl in the morning."

**Hotaru: **Wording problems, worst chapter ever, what else can I say? Oh yes, be prepared for another RP fic. The next one will make no sense whatsoever. But enjoy anyway when we do post it. NOW ONTO THE POST SCRIPT!

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuo: <strong>WHAT THE HELL? WHY A GIRL IN THE MORNING AND NORMAL IN THE EVENING?

**Keika: **_raises hand up and smiles widely _MY IDEA~ Everyone, don't you just LOVE my ideas~?

**Hotaru/Izaya: **_smile_ We do~!

**Shizuo: **ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Keika/Hotaru/Izaya: **Wah~ Shizu-chan kowai~!

**Shizuo: **Shut u—

**Keika: **Well then, everyone.

**Hotaru**: If you want more brilliant ideas from Keika…

**Izaya: **You know what to do~ wink

**Keika/Hotaru/Izaya: **JUST LEAVE A REVIEW~ THAT'S ALL WE'RE ASKING; LEAVE A REVIEW, FELLOW HUMANS~!

**Shizuo:** Che. I hate you all…


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2

**Vaccine**

**Hotaru: **Erm…thank you all for your reviews xD. To think that you all would like such a strange story that will get even stranger…Keika and I are touched! So here is another chapter! Also, I MIGHT post a story on my own soon…MIGHT…it'll probably be a crossover.

Oh, and since we finally finished the RP, the rating for this story WILL change to M. We found out that this whole story would flow better if we would include a lemon. I hope nobody minds…

**Keika: **…What she said. Enjoy~

**Chapter 4: Day 2**

Sighing, Izaya reclined back into his arm chair feeling his usual smirk fading from his facial features, a frown etching its way in. "Che. I hate being confused."

He glanced at his clock, 8 AM, time to get fully ready for the day outside.

The informant sighed again as he stood up to walk upstairs to his room and strolled to his closet to pick out his clothes; not that there was much to choose, he wore the same thing practically every day after all. He rummaged absently, trying to decide on a trench coat or his usual jacket before he paused, his smirk rising up onto his face again. "I wonder what Shizu-chan would do…"

He chuckles.

"…if I showed up as a girl."

* * *

><p>"Finally…"<p>

Shizuo closed his eyes as he stepped out of his apartment, back as a male. He dug through his pocket for his cigarettes as he started walking in the direction of the busy streets, taking a shortcut through a wide deserted street. Normal people wouldn't do that when the sun went down…but Shizuo wasn't normal, and he had nothing to fear after all.

As he neared the opening that led to the main street, he caught sight of a figure trying to keep to the shadows, not that there was much to be hiding from. Shizuo raised an eyebrow when the figure appeared to be a young girl. Which girl would have the right mind to be wandering this place at this hour?

He continued watching her as she tried to slip away silently, a glare starting to materialize on his face. She looked…familiar… Luckily for him, the girl just happened to run under a light.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"I- I- Izaya?"

She froze.

"IIIIIZAAAAYAAAAAA!"

A nearby street light was uprooted from the ground and sent flying in the direction of the now acclaimed flea.

She spun around to face Shizuo as the light when sailing past her, "Oho~ Are you throwing things at a _girl_?"

The glare on his face intensified as he stormed up and grabbed her arm, dragging her into an alleyway.

"Explain, Izaya."

"It's Kanra, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo's expression darkened, "Was it Shinra?"

"You have a brain! At last!" was Kanra's dramatic reply as she threw her hands in the air.

"Shut up, I'm not as stupid as you think. How did he even get that liquid into you?"

Kanra pressed a hand to her forehead and shook her head in annoyance. "I don't even want to know…" She leaned back against the wall and stared up at Shizuo as silence ensued.

"I'm guessing that you're a girl at night and a guy when the sun's up?"

"Eh?"

Shizuo crossed his arms and an eyebrow rose. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already, flea."

"Figure out what?"

He sighed at the cluelessness of Kanra. Did changing into a girl make her intelligence weaken?

"For me, I'm a guy at night…and a girl in the morning," he said in distaste. "I'm guessing it's the same for you, just reversed."

Realization dawned on her and she mentally noted that little fact. "You're right…" She said in mild surprise.

Shizuo groaned and muttered a dark string of curses.

"Oh don't worry."

The blond looked at Kanra who now sported a malicious smirk across her face, "I gave him a week to find a cure for us before his life is ruined forever."

He gazed at her silently before coming to a conclusion, "I'm beginning to think that 'Kanra' is more sadistic than 'Izaya.'"

"Just because I'm a girl at the moment doesn't mean I'm still not Izaya."

"But I guess you were so short before that you ended up staying that way, huh?"

"At least I didn't shrink like you did!"

"But the whole girl business is quite fitting actually; you were already as skinny and pale as one."

Kanra glared playfully and pouted at the last statement, "How offensive Shizu-chan." She crossed her arms as she stormed away childishly.

"Are you heading home?" Shizuo strode up to her side, keeping pace with her easily

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Why would you care…?"

"I'll escort you back."

* * *

><p>"Why did I let him take me home…and what was with the playful banter?"<p>

She wandered off and upstairs into the bathroom, removing the rather realistic hair extensions as she went.

"What to do now…"

She set the extensions gently on a small table near the sink before exiting to change into his usual sleeping attire; a yawning forced itself across his lips as he slipped on the loose hoodie. Izaya flopped down onto his overly large bed before pulling the covers up to his face.

"I hate being confused…"

**Hotaru: **THERE! I'M DONE! Now, time for some picture links:

Izaya's clothes: www(dot)zerochan(dot)net/931821 (like I said, this would be important!)

Izaya's hair: www(dot)zerochan(dot)net/900046

That's about it I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya:<strong> …Doom is upon me. Joy.

**Shizuo:** HA! That's what you get for laughing at me!

**Keika:** As I said previously…

**Shizuo:** Don't you all just LOVE Keika's ideas?

**Hotaru:** _mutters_ That was technically my idea…

**Izaya:** I… I thought we were friends…

**Keika/Hotaru:** sighs and shakes head We're sorry, Izaya, but… smirk, True friends just love to torture each other, you know? SO THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT MORE OF KEIKA AND HOTARU'S IDEAS, COME ON AND LEAVE A REVIEW~ THANK YOU~ WE LOVE YOU ALL~!


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3

**Vaccine**

**Hotaru: **Be ready for another story after this one is finished :D. I would post the new story… but then I will never finish this one. SO, get ready! By the way, this is sort of a filler chapter… Gah, I officially hate writing filler chapters.

**Keika: **Just saying, I absolutely LOVED the second story~ *hearts* But alas, this story must be finished… TENSION UP.

**Chapter 5 (Day 3)**

"How far are you along?"

"…I'm working on it…" Shinra grounded out as he added in a drop of a purple liquid into a bubbling green solution of…stuff. Really, no words could describe the peculiar substance in the test tube.

Izaya's smirk widened and he said merrily, "You have four days left Shinra~."

"Yes yes, I almost got it." He added in two drops of a yellow liquid and the liquid started fizzing violently. Anyone with eyes could see that it really shouldn't be trusted.

"You don't sound like it."

"I almost got it…" But alas, fate seemed to be against Shinra today, as Celty entered the room that next minute…and everything Shinra had spent his time on went crashing to the floor. "CELTYYYYYY~!"

Izaya stared down at mess on the floor before starting out of the room, "four days Shinra." He smirked. "Good luck~."

* * *

><p>"Ah? Who the hell—"<p>

Shizuko stopped herself suddenly, recognizing the head of yellow hair. She gulped and looked away, trying to look as natural as possible.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The blonde turned around. "You look famil—"

"Hmm…blonde hair…golden eyes…cigarette…sunglasses…hmmm…" A woman dressed completely in black stepped out of a van, putting a hand in her chin in thought.

"…Shizuo…?" This time, a man in a blue slouchy beanie questioned unsure.

Shizuko slowly turned around and plastered on a pissed off expression, "…Who are you?" She had opted to go with the "I don't know you, who the hell are you, don't bother me" act.

The woman eyes lit up and she suddenly jumped in front Shizuko, "You even sound like him! You really are Shizu-chan!"

"I don't know you, don't bother me."

"And the bartender clothes too!"

"Shut the hell up."

Stars appeared in her eyes as she continued with her hardcore fangirling, "GENDERBENDING IN REAL LIFE! WHO'S THE GENIUS WHO DID THIS!"

Shizuko stared at squealing and cheering girl in front of her, appalled at how dedicated she was in believing that she had been genderbent, even though it was true.

"Shizu-chan looks very good as a guy or a girl!"

Shizuko froze.

The blonde male shook his head as he pulled on her arm, "Erika…I think we should leave…" He glanced at Shizuko nervously.

"…Ah? What did you say…?" She grounded out slowly, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"Whoa! Calm down Shizuo! But…I still don't get…" The one with the beanie gestured vaguely.

"Vaccine shot. Vaccine. Liquid. Mad scientist—"

"Ah! Shizu-chan took a gender-bending potion for Iza-chan~!"

Everyone froze at that statement.

Shizuko glared intensely, "Whatever. The hell. Make you. Think that…?"

Erika continued on, ignoring the impending danger, "Because you two love each other of course~!"

"…10 seconds…"

A sign was bent.

"Let's go Erika!"

"But Yumacchi!"

"Now!"

* * *

><p>Kanra hummed as she entered her bathroom, clad in a pair of short shorts with a red belt, V-neck shirt trimmed with red and knee high loose boots. She smirked into the mirror and started attaching the hair extensions.<p>

She paused in the middle of putting on the last extension and sighed, "Why am I even dressing up…?" She smirked, clipped on the last piece and flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed. "Hm~ But if I do say so myself, I look pretty damn good as a girl."

**Hotaru: **Next part of filler chapter for another time. I feel too tired to continue but I felt like I needed to get something out soon. So here it is. Lol

* * *

><p><strong>Keika: <strong>_squeals _OK OK OK SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHIZU-CHAN—

**Hotaru/Izaya: **_clamps hand over mouth_SSH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL YET!

**Shizuo: **…What? What the hell happens to me?

**Keika: **_muffled squealing_

**Hotaru: **Uh… Nothing!_laughs nervously_

**Shizuo: **Suspicious…_glares and growls_

**Izaya: **Really, Shizu-chan~ There's nothing happening~

**Hotaru: **Probably.

**Keika: **_frees herself_Ok, so I WON'T tell what will happen… BUT EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO KNOW!

**Keika/Hotaru: **LEAVE A REVIEW SO THAT WE WILL HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER… HEAVEN KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SHIZU-CHAN~

**Izaya: **…So they say._smirks_

**Shizuo: **…I'll kill you all.

**Izaya: **Aw, but you'll miss me~

**Keika/Hotaru: **…Save it for later chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Day 3

**Vaccine**

**Keika: **Hai hai~ this time, I'm the one writing the chapter~ (Just 'because Hotaru ran out of ideas. Tee-hee.) So it won't be as good. Just saying. But either way, I hope you'll enjoy!

**Hotaru: **Brain dead, officially brain dead. You can thank Keika for this one. Although this is very short… I wonder why I didn't just add it to the last chapter, oh well.

**Chapter 6 (Day 3)**

"Shizuo!" A large, burly Russian man called out with a grin on his face. "You finished cross-dressing, yes? Cross-dressing tiring! Sushi give energy. Eat sushi!"

A vein pop. "I'm _not _cross-dressing, Simon," Shizuo growled, the corners of his smile twitching.

Simon's smile disappeared, and instead it was replaced with a curious stare. "Shizuo a girl?" His grin returned. "Sushi make you manlier! Unlike Izaya! Izaya very girly!"

Kanra, who was approaching Russian Sushi, blushed when she heard Simon's remark. Shizuo turned to where Simon was looking.

"Ah, Iz—Kanra," he said. Then he blinked, and turned to glare at Simon again. "And I'm _not _a girl." But he added in his head bitterly, 'Only during mornings,'

Simon's smile ceased to waver. "Sushi good. Sushi _very _good for dates! Shizuo is on date with Izaya! Eat sushi!" he exclaimed happily. People around them turned around to stare, but sighed with what sounded like relief and continued walking when they saw a raven haired female instead of a male. The said informant was, for once (miraculously), rendered speechless.

Shizuo's face was bright and his eyes widened a little as he stuttered. "N—no! I'm not on a date!"

Kanra recovered from the shock, and flashed a smirk at Simon. "Simon, tomorrow? We'll come by both lunch AND dinner—just as long as you keep our little secret, _ne~?" _

"_WHAT _little secret?"

Unaffected by Kanra's tone of voice and Shizuo's yelling, he gave a thumbs-up sign to Kanra, smile still apparent on his face. "Ok!"

Kanra returned the smile as she dragged Shizuo off. "Glad to know we came to an agreement~" she said.

Never in his life had Shizuo been more clueless and humiliated about a situation… actually, he had been. He just refused to remember those moments at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Keika: <strong>Aren't you guys just PROUD of my little work?

**Hotaru: **No~ No we're not~

**Keika: **_sulks in corner_

**Izaya: **I'm glad to know that Simon is giving us a little…boostin our relationship, thou—

**Shizuo: **_punches a hole through the wall_

**Keika: **E…heheh… _PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO THAT MY LIFE WILL SOMEHOW BE SPARED AND I WON'T HAVE TO THROW ANOTHER SHEEP!_

**Shizuo: **_throws vending machine at Keika_

**Keika: **_dodges_…Oh it's on!_throws sheep_

**Hotaru/Izaya: **…Well anyway, please leave a review! Thank you, fellow humans~!


	7. Chapter 7: Day 4

**Vaccine**

**Hotaru:** I finally update? I love sushi scenes between these two ^^

**Keika: **Oh my goodness. I loved this part. /

**Chapter 7 (Day 4)**

"Shizuuuu-chaan~!" One of the bubbliest voices in the world sang. The owner of the name simply turned around and started walking, her arms crossed and a cigarette hanging halfway past her lips. Shizuko glared at nothing in particular as she made her way to Izaya.

As she came closer, Izaya smirked, "Oho~ Does Shizu-chan look better today than his…or her other days when she's a guy?"

Shizuko's glare intensified.

"Aw~ Shizu-chan…don't furrow your eyebrows like that; you'll get wrinkles sooner!" He poked her lightly in between her eyebrows, a bit of powder catching on his fingers. "Eh…? Don't tell me…" He glanced at his fingers before his smirk widened, "That you even applied _make-up_?

"Shut up, flea. You don't need to bring it up," She slapped away the hand that tried to grasp her own. "And you don't need to lead me; I know where Russia Sushi is."

But Izaya didn't fail to notice the slight pink hue that dusted her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Sushi good! Sushi good for hungry couples!" Simon grinned as he handed out two menus, one for Izaya and another for Shizuko before walking out and leaving the two alone in the room.<p>

Shizuko growled, "We are NOT a couple!"

Izaya snickered as he leaned against one hand, having it support his head, "What do you want to eat Shizu-chan? I'll treat you today~."

"Tamago."

"Eh?"

"I said tamago."

"I said I'm treating you today, Shizu-chan."

"Yea. So?"

"You're really going to only get tamago?"

"Yes…"

The informant looked at Shizuko incredulously. He wondered why someone would just get something so…_cheap_ after he offered to pay. "Mm…alright."

And Simon, with his strangely impeccable timing, came in right then and there, "Order?"

"Tamago for me."

"And ootoro for me~!" Izaya exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Tamago. Ootoro. Yes. Good choice," Simon ranted to himself as he walked out.

As they waited for their sushi to arrive, Izaya went right back to observing Shizuko. He took his time to take in her new features that, he had to admit, weren't that bad looking. Grinning, he came to a conclusion, "Shizu-chan is cute as a girl~."

A blush rose up to decorate Shizuko's face, she opened her mouth to retort, but before she could do so, Simon slid open the shouji door that separated the pair from the rest of the restaurant, smiling widely, "Eat sushi!" he set the platter of tamago in front of Shizuko, "Sushi good for dates!" and the platter of ootoro in front of Izaya. "Good luck!" Simon winked and held up two thumbs up in encouragement.

"Thanks Simon."

"Hah? What the hell does that mean?"

Izaya only smiled merrily and waved it off, "Nothing you need to stress over, Shizu-chan~."

**Hotaru:** Er…I actually planned to make this chapter longer…but I feel like I should use it to cheer up one person, since she said this story was funny, so I tried (hopefully) to make this extra funny! No post script for now though, Keika is asleep! So post script tomorrow~

* * *

><p><strong>Keika: <strong>And yes~ It's tomorrow! …Or many days after "tomorrow," but who cares~

**Hotaru: **I DO!

**Keika: **Oh well, don't kill me please~!

**Shizuo: **Well… I'm ok with you being late or whatever… But seriously, why the hell is Simon wishing us good luck?

**Izaya: **_smirks_I told you~ Nothing you need to stress over about~

**Shizuo: **That explains nothing!

**Keika/Hotaru: **… _looks at each other, shrugs and sighs_ Oh, how dense and clueless he is.

**Shizuo: **_vein pop_ HAH? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**Keika: **Well anyway~ Please leave a review if you want a continuation to this story~

**Hotaru: **Hoh? Just a simple threat today?

**Keika: **Yep~


End file.
